


Soul Ties

by daisydearie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format, Soulmates, i went to a small high school in a conservative town, it was kind of iconic, the result of growing up on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydearie/pseuds/daisydearie
Summary: I’ve decided to immortalize my school project from a few years ago on here. I’m sure that I’ll live to regret it. Yes, I was a theatre kid.Soulmates are tied together by a piece of string, whether platonic or romantic or otherwise. They only reveal themselves to the couple, and only when they finally meet. That is, for everyone except Persephone.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Soul Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I’m posting this for shits and giggles. Feel free to roast me in the comments.

**SCENE ONE**  
 **KITTIE:** [VOICEOVER] When you were born, the Fates gave you three strings. A green one, representing your platonic soulmate, a red one, for your romantic soulmate, and a blue one, for your familial soulmate. At the end of each string was your soulmate. Some would go years without meeting their soulmate, some would find their familial right at birth. Some never met any of their soulmates. Or, when they did, it was too late.   
Now, the Fates couldn’t make it easy for you to figure it out, that’s not who they are. So, they made the strings invisible, only to be seen once realize they’re your soulmate… for most people. My best friend, Persephone, could see them all, for better or for worse. Of course, she never told anyone who they were, tempting fate was never a smart idea… but she would help some people along. Well, as much as she could. 

**PERSEPHONE:** You’re an idiot. 

**KITTIE:** I am not an idiot! Besides, it’s not my fault that I can’t see the strings like you. 

**PERSEPHONE:** I don’t need to see the strings to be able to tell that this is a horrible idea. 

**KITTIE:** Oh shush. He’s a nice guy! Maybe you saw wrong? 

**PERSEPHONE:** Not only did I not see wrong, but I also know that he’s cheated on ALL of his girlfriends. How he even has a string is beyond me.

**KITTIE:** Allegedly cheated… and anyways, he said I was different! Not like the other girls. 

**PERSEPHONE:** First of all, what does that even mean, other girls are great! I love girls! 

**KITTIE:** Yes, I know you love girls. I also know, though, that you’re trying to distract me enough to make me late. I have to go, Percy

**PERSEPHONE:** Whatever, don’t say I didn’t warn you about Mr. Misogynistic-Serial-Cheater- 

**KITTIE:** Byeeeee!! Love youuuu!! 

**PERSEPHONE:** Yeah, yeah, love you too. 

**[KITTIE EXITS]**

**PERSEPHONE:** [SIGHS DRAMATICALLY] This girl’s gonna be the death of me. 

**KITTIE:** I can hear you! 

**PERSEPHONE:** Good! 

**SCENE TWO**

**KITTIE: I’m homeee!**

**[PAUSE]**

**KITTIE:** Still pouting? 

**[PAUSE]**

**KITTIE:** I have ice cream! 

**PERSEPHONE:** Hello! 

**KITTIE: [LAUGHS]**

**PERSEPHONE:** So, how was the douchebag? 

**KITTIE:** He was actually great! 

**PERSEPHONE:** Uh huh. Okay. 

**KITTIE:** He was! In fact, we have a second date planned. 

**PERSEPHONE:** Oh. 

**KITTIE:** Mhm! 

**PERSEPHONE:** Actually, I think I’m going to go to bed now… long day. 

**KITTIE:** Uh… okay! Goodnight! 

**PERSEPHONE:** Night. 

**KITTIE:** [VOICEOVER] She always said seeing the strings tended to be more of a curse than a blessing. 

**SCENE THREE**

**PERSEPHONE:** Kittie, why can’t you see that Declyn’s hurting you! 

**KITTIE:** He isn’t! I’m okay! Why can’t you see that! 

**PERSEPHONE:** Than explain the bruises. And the stalking- 

**KITTIE:** [OBVIOUS DENIAL IS OBVIOUS] It isn’t stalking- 

**PERSEPHONE:** Yes it is. And explain why he’s forcing you to move in with him. 

**KITTIE:** [PAUSE AS SHE INTERNALLY TRIES TO CONVINCE HERSELF THAT SHE DOES ACTUALLY LIKE THE TRASH MAN] I want to… he loves me. 

**PERSEPHONE:** Kittie, listen to me. That isn’t love. Have you even seen the string?? 

**KITTIE:** [FRUSTRATION AT LIFE BUT TAKING IT OUT ON PERSE] Oh enough about those stupid strings! Declyn was right, you’re just jealous, you’re trying to steal me from him! 

**PERSEPHONE:** Kittie, he’s manipulating- 

**KITTIE:** Just leave me the f*ck alone! 

**PERSEPHONE:** Kittie...

**KITTIE:** I’m going. I’ll be back for my stuff later. 

**PERSEPHONE:** [THE DISTRESS AND THE YEARNING AND THE R E G R E T MUST SHOW] Kittie! 

**KITTIE:** Bye, Persephone. 

**[KITTIE LEAVES]**

**PERSEPHONE:** Dammit. 

**SCENE FOUR**

**KITTIE:** [ON PHONE, CLEANING UP AFTER HER MAN-CHILD] I’m at home, of course! [PAUSE AS DOUCHEBAG GETS DOUCHIER] No! [PAUSE AGAIN] No, I promise you, I- [PAUSE, DROPPING BOTTLE DRAMATICALLY] I do love you, I do! [PAUSE] It’s the phone comp- [PAUSE] Of course not! [PAUSE] I’m sorry, I won’t let it happen again! [PAUSE] I will! [PAUSE] I know. [PAUSE] I love you too, of course, I- [HUNG UP ON] 

**KITTIE:** [REASSURING HERSELF, NOT VERY CONVINCINGLY] It’s okay. I’m okay. We’re okay. 

**[KNOCKING ON DOOR]**

KITTIE: Hello- [GAY DELIGHT] Percy!!! 

**PERSEPHONE:** Kittie! Oh my god, I was so worried about you, I didn’t think you’d answer. 

**KITTIE:** Why wouldn’t I answer?! 

**PERSEPHONE:** Well... you haven’t been answering your phone, and we had that fight. 

**KITTIE:** Oh, Decy just changed my number! And don’t worry about that fight, it’s all in the past! 

**PERSEPHONE:** ...He changed your number? Why? 

**KITTIE:** Oh, you know my Decy, always paranoid about something. [ATTEMPT AT CASUAL LAUGH TO EASE WORRIES THAT JUST MAKE IT WORSE]

**PERSEPHONE:** Kittie... 

**KITTIE:** Can we please not talk about this. Please? 

**PERSEPHONE:** ...Okay. Do you need help... cleaning up? 

**KITTIE:** That would be wonderful. 

**[VERY TENSE SILENCE]**

**KITTIE:** ...Can I ask you a question? 

**PERSEPHONE:** [WITH THE ENERGY OF SOMEONE WHO WOULD FIND THE EDGE OF THE GLOBE FOR HER] Of course, anything. 

**KITTIE:** Can you... Can you tell me about my strings? 

**PERSEPHONE:** You know I can’t do that... I can only tell you where they lead.

**KITTIE:** ...One leads to the cemetery, doesn’t it?

**[PERSEPHONE NODS]**

**KITTIE:** So, my mom...god, I miss her... what would she think of me? Alone... cleaning up after a grown man who can’t even wash his own clothes, as if I were a servant. 

**PERSEPHONE:** She still loves you. And she’d want to help. Besides... you aren’t alone. You still have me. [YEARNING IS EVIDENT]

**KITTIE:** Do I? I mean... Decyln doesn’t let me talk to anyone- I mean- 

**PERSEPHONE:** [BARELY DISGUISED DISGUST AND DISAPPOINTMENT AT THE ATROCITY OF THAT MAN] Kittie... 

**KITTIE:** It’s fine. [PAUSE] What about my romantic soulmate? 

**PERSEPHONE:** I can’t tell you too much, as you don’t know them, but I do know that sh-[GAY PANIC] that they love you... so much. So much. 

**KITTIE:** But... why? It’s just me. 

**PERSEPHONE:** What do you mean, ‘just me’? 

**KITTIE:** I’m nothing... I mean, I’m lucky to even have Decy in my life. I’m average, not too bright, ugly, annoying- 

**PERSEPHONE:** Kittie, you are none of those things. 

**KITTIE:** But that’s what Decy says- 

**PERSEPHONE:** [YET AGAIN SAID WITH DISGUST AT THE AUDACITY OF MEN] Declyn is wrong. Kittie, you’re so much more than average. You’re incredibly intelligent, you always have been. You’re the kindest, most trusting person I’ve ever met, you care so, so much about people. You always make me smile, annoying is the last word I would use to describe you. And ugly? Kittie... you are so beautiful. Oh my Hera, I look at you and it’s like I’m looking at an angel. He’s so wrong, Kittie. So wrong. 

**KITTIE:** But... But why...? 

**PERSEPHONE:** I don’t know. He’s just... well, a douchebag. 

**KITTIE:** He’s gonna be home soon... you should go. 

**PERSEPHONE:** [YEARNING AND DESIRE INTENSIFIES.] Kittie... come home. 

**KITTIE:** I can’t... 

**PERSEPHONE:** Why? 

**KITTIE:** I... [PAUSE] 

**PERSEPHONE:** Please, come home. He’s just going to continue to hurt you. 

**KITTIE:** Why do you care so much? I don’t- I don’t understand. 

**PERSEPHONE:** [SAID IN A HOMOSEXUAL MANNER] Because you would do the same for me. Because I- I love you, Kittie. 

**KITTIE:** [REALIZATION OOO] I... I love you, too. 

**[FANCY THING REVEALING OOOH SOULMATES ~~~]**

**KITTIE:** It’s... you. 

**PERSEPHONE:** Heh... Yeah. Surprise! [JAZZ HANDS] 

**KITTIE:** [LAUNCHES HERSELF AT PERSE SO THEY END UP IN EACH OTHERS ARMS, HOLDING ONE ANOTHER TENDERLY]

**PERSEPHONE:** Hey... I have you. [SOFT GAY SMILE UWU]

**KITTIE:** Can we go home now? 

**PERSEPHONE:** Of course. 

**TA-DA**


End file.
